Untitled
by Huzzah-94
Summary: I hadnt known him for very long oneweek.thats it.He appeared out of nowhere.he told me the end of the world was nigh.he said there was something about me.he didn't understand humans or what it was like to be one so he didn't know,but he stayed to find out
1. Chapter 1

**just started writing one night and this was what came out, didnt really plan on writing another story...but here it is :P if u have any suggestions on a name that would be immensely helpful and appreciated! **

* * *

I hadn't known him for very long, one week...that was it...7 days. He had appeared pretty much out of nowhere. He had insisted on staying with me, he had told me the truth, that the end of the world was nigh. That we all were going to die.

After the initial shock I had of course told him to stay away from me, he was persistent though, he said there was something about me...he didn't understand humans or what it was like to be one so he didn't know. But he stayed to find it out.

* * *

**Day 1**

"So it's Castiel?" I asked sitting in the small living room of my apartment.

We had just finished sitting there in relative awkward silence after he had just told me everything...and I mean everything. This man, though I know he should scare the living daylight out of me, I just couldn't make him leave, I couldn't send him away.

I don't really remember how I had ended up in my apartment with him, but that was where we stayed.

"Yes, and I don't believe I got your name" he said sitting there a little too straight to be normal in his tan trench coat and suit.

"Lani" I said, alright I know how unbelievable stupid it was to bring a man into my home without even knowing his name...or telling him mine. I never said this was a good idea.

"I don't know why I am here, but I can't leave" he said looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap.

"...it's okay...I understand" I said looking at him in awe, he was handsome yes...but there was something more, something deeper. By the time he had looked back up at me...we had no words, we just sat there studying each other.

That silence, it wasn't awkward or eerie, it just was. I had every reason not to trust this strange man that just appeared and was now sitting in my living room...but I just couldn't do that.

Okay I admit most of our first day I spent thinking I should kick him out, and that I was crazy, or that I absolutely knew this wasn't a good idea, and many more things pretty much along the same line

Everything he told me was crazy and unbelievable but I wasn't even thinking about that, I didn't even really care that demons did exist, that the devil was walking among us, or that we were all going to die.

I know my logic was totally screwed up that day, but I couldn't make myself think of anything else but the stranger in my house.

After what I was guessing hours of silence my eye lids started to feel like they weighed a ton and I let out a yawn.

"It is to my understanding...that you require rest" he said I could tell he was unsure with his words.

"Sleep" I said if he was going to be staying I wanted him to learn how to act more human.

"Do you sleep?" I asked.

"I do not need it" he answered.

"...so what do you do all night?"

"I usually just sit quietly"

Dean and Sam, those were the names of the two guys he was with before, why he wasn't with them now...I didn't know. He said they tried to get him to do...human things, he usually politely declined.

"...you just...watch them sleep?" I asked knowing they traveled a lot so stayed in cheap hotels all the time. Castiel phrased it different but that's what I got out of it.

"No, I usually go sit on a...park bench?" he said and I nodded, I'm not sure if that's what it was 'cause I was never with him but I agreed.

"All night" I stated looking at him disapprovingly. He was an angel stuck on earth; he should be doing something more than sitting on a park bench all night.

"Yes" he answered in the same mono-tone he's been using the whole time.

"Alright...I'm going to get you a blanket and some old pyjamas...you're going to at least lay here and watch TV. I can't sleep knowing you're just sitting here" I said standing, my legs were stiff from sitting there for so long and I almost fell over, Castiel was there steadying me before I even knew anything happened.

"Thanks" I said noticing his closeness, he had his arm wrapped around me waist holding me to him. I blushed and pushed him lightly, I wanted so much just to stay there forever but I had just met him and I could still have _some_ dignity today.

He let go stepping back slowly just encase I was going to fall again. I nodded to him and headed to my room.

My old boyfriend had left a few things here, boxers and his old t-shirts, a few jeans I think I'm going to try get that angel to wear sometime also. That trench coat and suit had its perks sure but I would love to see him in something more...form fitting.

Reaching for the box on the top shelf in my closet that held all these things, I stood on my tip toes trying to get the damn thing, I had shoved it up there and back so I wouldn't have to look at it or think of what was in it.

I know i said he should be doing something _more_ then sitting on a parkbench...and TV isn't really that much better...but at least he'll get more _educated_ on humans.

* * *

**(CPOV=Castiel's POV)**

I had fallowed the woman to her bedroom though I know Dean said there is a line people shouldn't cross and there was something about personal space but I didn't listen. There was something intriguing about this human. Everything about her drew me in, she was way more then what humans would call beautiful. Her bright green eyes reminded me slightly of Dean but they just weren't the same, hers held something in them that I did not quite understand. Her light brown hair, almost blond, was curly, soft looking. What I picture the holy mother's hair to look like. Her skin...I had never wanted a human's contact so greatly before. It was like nothing I had ever felt.

I watched her from her bedroom door as she reached for something in the smaller room connected to this one. I watched the way her clothing road up revealing her tan skin underneath the shirt, the way her legs looked as she stretched, and her hair swaying with every move she made . I had always admired my father's work...but this was something entirely different, God had made the most amazing, perfect, wonderful thing ever.

Those words couldn't even conclude what I felt looking at her, what she meant, what she is, no words could be made.

I wanted to go touch her, to feel the span of skin exposed right now on her hip...but I would never know how. I had never touched a human before, I had never done anything...because it is forbidden...but I had never rebelled before either.

Apparently Dean said this was one of the perks. Ever since he had coaxed me to go with him to that house of inequity I could not stop think about his words.

It is not like I had gone around looking for a female; I had not meant to find Lani. She was walking out of the cafe Dean and Sam had recently left me at and had bumped into me. She told me I should not stand in the middle of the sidewalk.

I had in return asked her where it is that I should stand then, asking with my head tilted to one side I am pretty sure she thought I was being...what is it Dean calls it...a... smart ass? She had just laughed and said anywhere but there.

After talking for a while...the both of us standing in the middle of the sidewalk, she invited me to come with her to her apartment. I had still not known her name, with my grace...or my Mojo as the Winchesters have called it, weakening I found it hard to find these simple things out.

It was the first human interaction I've had besides the Winchesters and Robert Singer. The first I've actually been paying attention to anyways.

My mobile phone had died so there was no way for Dean to reach me; there was no way I could be called away from this. Whatever this was...I had no idea. But looking at her, Lani, I knew I just had to stay to find out. I had never felt like this before, I had never felt...period.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! i'll post another chapter if ya do! oh yeah and please leave suggestions for the story name because i have absolutly no idea... :P :D**

**XOXO**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: the morning after**

* * *

I woke up surprised and a little confused at the dream I had...it was of the angel that was lying on my couch, I had doubted for a second that yesterday was real but then I remembered...everything he told me was true. He said he understands if I think it's not and he's crazy. He said if I chose to not believe it that's fine...but it **was** still _real_.

I lied there thinking about all of it; I hadn't had a chance yesterday I was too captivated by the blue eyed angel to think of anything else.

There were a number of things I knew; I knew there was so much more to everything though. One- the World was going to end and soon, two- for some unknown reason there was an angel in my apartment, Three- apparently said angel and two other men were trying to stop it...that was about all I had straightened out right now.

Before I got a chance to even get to everything else I noticed the angel standing in the doorway, he was just standing there, arms hanging loosely at his sides...he was still clad in only boxers and a old gray t-shirt. I thought I closed the door last night?

He was watching me, it made me wonder if he had even watched TV at all last night...or just stood there.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked his rough voice breaking the silence.

"None of your business" I said smiling as I felt the blush rise up to my face.

He fidgeted with the boxers and I couldn't help but laugh, I had taken his suit last night so he couldn't change back into it. It was folded up in the bathroom...I will never tell which drawer or cupboard it's in though.

"Can I have my suit back?" he asked, he sounded like a child and my laughter stopped. How much did he know about humanity? How much does he still have to learn?

"No" I answered trying to push those thoughts back, my angel was standing in my bedroom door...Wait...when did he become MY angel? If I thought about it maybe it was yesterday when I literally ran into him.

"Are you going to get up? Or do you require more sleep?" he asked, he had not taken one step into my room he just stood at the door.

I sat up and tilted my head like he did so many times yesterday, I stared at him again getting lost in every single detail of Him.

"Come here" I whispered I didn't know what else to say, I wanted him closer, I needed it. I didn't know how to get close to him though; I didn't know if I should...I mean he was a freakin angel for crying out loud.

Even if he had "rebelled" he was still a holy being either way.

He obeyed a little too soon like he was trained to do what he was told when he was told to. I didn't really like that; from what he told me and how he acts...he's been mistreated, misled, and for lack of a better word...abused.

He stood at the end of my bed unsure of what to do now I patted the space beside me lying back down. He awkwardly came around the bed and sat on the side very stiffly.

"Lay with me for a while, I'm not ready to get up yet...and I don't want you just standing there" I said stretching as I did.

"I'm fine" he replied not moving or looking at me.

"Please, Cas' just lay down. I won't bite...unless you want me too" I said grinning.

"Why would I want you to bite?" he asked.

"You'll find out someday" I said tugging at his arm from where I lay pulling him down onto the pillow.

"Why can't you tell me now? Then I won't have to wait till someday" he asked and I was at awe at his innocents to this world he had been on for longer than a year but there was still so much he was blind to

"Sh, just relax." I said still feeling how tense he was

"Forget about everything for a minute" I said my voice just above a whisper.

"That is impossible to do" he said but didn't delve into it any further. He laid there and I was almost falling asleep again when I turned to look at him...only to find he was on his side looking at me.

"You gotta stop doing that...it's kinda creepy" I whispered even though I would just stare at him...like he was doing to me...if I could.

"You're wonderful...you're beauty" he said and I wasn't really sure he knew he was talking out loud or not. I blushed...he didn't just call me beautiful...he said I _am_ Beauty.

"Liar" I whispered playfully it seemed like he didn't hear me...he just continued to study me. Then like he was coming out of a trance he blinked and looked me in the eye.

"Why would I lie?" his voice was deep, quiet, and rough.

"Everybody lies" I said quoting my favourite doctor.

"Dean told me...when people want something...really bad, they lie. He said that's how you become president" he said I heard a twinge of emotion in his voice...

* * *

**now i know its not much but its been SOOOO long i needed to put something up! lol anyways i understand if u dont review i'm fine with that and i understand because i haven't updated ANYTHING in months! :D :P**

**XOXO**


	3. Afternoon

**Day 2- afternoon**

* * *

The angel was still there, I had left him in my living room yet again as I went to have a shower. Oh yeah if you're wondering why I am home this early in the afternoon...its Saturday.

I decided today I was going to stay in my pyjamas...it was weekend, and heck I deserved it.

Walking out of the bathroom he was standing in the hall way looking at what little pictures I had, he seemed mesmerized yet again on this old picture of me, of my uncle carrying me.

"How did you know this man?" he asked not looking from the picture.

"...he was my uncle...that was the last time I saw him. He disappeared off the face of the earth a few months after." I said, now standing beside Cass.

"I loved him like a father; mine had died when I was young...so when mom got back in contact with her brother...it was a fun few months. He left without a word...just Poof...Gone. It was kinda sad...he said we were his only family left." I said swallowing the lump in my throat. He was a good man, and I liked to believe he was still alive out there somewhere no matter how much I _knew _that was a lie.

"You hungry" I asked looking over to the angel who finally tarred his eyes from the old picture to look at me.

"I don't get hungry...but my vessel...he could eat I guess"

"...Never...ever...explain that to me...I don't want to know" I laughed lightly.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

I don't know why she said that…I hadn't even thought I had to explain anything to her. After I told her about everything, of course, I was about to ask her what exactly she didn't want to know when…I noticed she only had a towel wrapped around her. I wasn't sure why I hadn't noticed before. She must have caught me staring at the towel so she cleared her throat smirking.

"I'm just going to go put my pyjamas back on…" she said then turned to her room which was kind of across from the…bathroom.

To my dismay but understanding, she closed the door. I gulped and turned back to the picture.

"Why did you lie to her?" I asked quietly though I knew the man was long gone now and couldn't answer me…he lied to them. He had more family. She had more family.

I wasn't sure what I was to do with this new found information…do I tell her? It has nothing to do with me. Plus I had to get back to Dean and Sam sometime. It may not be top of my list but it was important. Dean will probably get mad at me for "bailing" on them for a few days, leaving them to handle the apocalypse by themselves.

I was glad I wasn't completely human yet, the angel in me was still strong, and I was still fighting against the humanity as much as I could…for as long as I can.

If I was aloud back in heaven I could have just gone up there and found him and asked him…why he lied to his niece. Why he lied to his sister. Why he never even told anyone he even had a sister.

I didn't want to be still standing there looking at the picture when she came back out so I went to sit on the couch. I found it very comfortable to be out of that suit, I had never noticed how concealing it was, because it was just clothes to me.

I had felt very exposed however, all night and part of this morning, without the big trench coat. In my mind I've already gotten use to talking like a normal person…I just couldn't seem to make my words come out that way.

I will admit, yes, that there were still a lot of things I didn't understand. But I would worry about those things as they came. Right now the number one thing on my list was to have something to eat with Lani.

The only thing I've ever eaten in this vessel was those hamburgers, not that it wasn't a great experience... but after famine was destroyed I realized how disgusting it was. The cooked hamburger was wonderfully amazing, of course, but after I ate all that uncooked meat...my hunger (and Jimmy's) seemed to whittle down.

"So...why are you so interested in my Uncle?" she asked walking back out fully dressed...or rather she had...uh...small shorts and a shirt on.

"...I just...want to know more about you" I said...hoping it didn't sound like a lie. It wasn't really...

I saw the doubt in her eyes...but she accepted my answer, walking over she grabbed the blanket she had unfolded last night and started folding it again.

"So...does you're...uh, Vessel have any preferences?" she asked fiddling with her hands, which she noticed I was staring at, which made her stop. I looked up at her face, she was art...I couldn't get over it; there was nothing...even in heaven, that was more perfect then her.

"...um, when we were inflicted with famine...he seemed to develop a taste for red meat...um... I do not know what else..." I said. I have never really been around humans foods...Dean and Sam eat at dinners...I'm pretty sure that kind of food is not what regular humans eat all the time.

"Inflicted with...what? Wait...I don't want to know" she said...it made me curios why she kept saying that...I had rarely told her anything.

I just nodded and she got up walking towards the kitchen, I watched her, she turned.

"Are you coming?" she asked, the tone in her voice gave me a weird feeling. I smiled and fallowed her "like a puppy dog" I heard Dean say one time. I had walked around this small place she called her home last night. I had no idea what she had put on the television set so I didn't watch much of it really.

I know she had told me she didn't want me to just sit all night...so I hadn't, I had watched her sleep, and I know from the way she had asked if I just watched the Winchesters sleep...that she wouldn't have wanted me doing that either. But I couldn't help myself; I had tapped into what is left of my powers a little bit so I could get glimpses of what she was dreaming.

"Now I don't really have much food, works been kinda low for me...so I haven't been able to buy much lately. There's egg's and I think I might have some bacon left...you said you liked meat right?" she said looking back to me as she was bent over looking in her fridge. I had a hard time not looking at her backside as she was bent like that and I felt my face get unusually hot when she looked back and caught me looking...

"Why is my face hot?" I had never experienced this before and I was just slightly frightened, I had almost had the same feeling when Dean brought me to that whore house...but I didn't get this hot, and my palms never got sweaty.

"Aw, it's alright Cas...um; I think you're just embarrassed. It's okay, it's a natural thing" she said laughing lightly as she took something outa the fridge standing and bringing it over to where I was standing. I had never felt embarrassed before...and I didn't like it, I wasn't supposed to feel anything at all. I was an angel.

"I don't like this feeling..." I stated watching her move around the small kitchen. I couldn't tell what she was doing; I had never watched anybody cook before.


End file.
